A 10 year old Secret
by PowerPulser
Summary: Sonic has a secret, and a huge one too. She hasn't told anybody and was planning to have that secret till her death. What will happen when the secret is revealed? and what will happen when the ones to know it are the last ones she wants to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic was fighting with his friends Against Dr Eggman, nothing unusual. Sonic was speeding around the robot, trying to find it's weak point. The new robot was strong even against Shadow's chaos Spears. The battle was fierce, it was for the master emerald. Eggman was taking it again from Knuckles, which was fighting alongside Sonic and his friends. Tails was Trying to figure something out from the robot, but it's pordamiun armor was protecting it even from informatics attacks. "ohohoho AHAHAH your cactus spikes won't help you, my new metal can crush you to death!" Shouted Robotnik. Sonic was trying every spot that looked somewhat weak, but even his strongest attacks weren't doing anything. Amy was trying to release the master emerald, but the bulletproof glass was giving her an hard time with her hammer. The robot grabbed Amy and threw her away. Sonic catch her in a flash and put her down. Eggman was trying to crush Shadow. "Stay Still!" Shadow dodged him. "Chaos Spear!" he threw the spear, he was lucky, he hit a point that blocked the movement of the legs "No!" Shouted Eggman. Sonic dashed to the robot, it was his chance. Eggman used the mechanical arm and hit Sonic, and that sent him flying against a wall. "Sonic!" Shouted Tails. Knuckles had enough of it. He jumped to the robot and punched it, it was more effecting on knuckles than on the robot, his hand hurt. Sonic got up, charges of electricity visibly going trough him. he was moaning in pain. "What did you do to him, Eggman?!" Shouted Shadow. Eggman looked at Sonic, he was utterly confused, he didn't build some kind of electric shock into the robot's arsenal, and it certainly wasn't one of those Old powerup monitors, they were gone from mobius years ago!

Shadow hit the robot, making it fall on its back. Amy proceeded and hit the bulletproof glass with her hammer one more time, breaking it into shards. Eggman's robot was basically pinned to the ground. Eggman hit an Eject button, his Eggmobile was released and he flew away like a coward. Everyone turned to Sonic who was still moaning in pain with electric shocks going through his body. The first to go to him was Tails "Sonic!" he Shouted. Sonic grabbed his neck and took something off it, which he threw to the ground. It was some kind of chip, that destroyed with the impact on the ground. Everyone looked at Sonic, something strange happened… instead of Sonic, there was a Female blue hedgehog. She looked a lot like Sonic. She was wearing a white tank top along with some dark blue short trousers, a ring attached to its side. She had long eyelashes and her quills had the same shape and form than Sonic's, except they were longer. Everyone was confused. The girl opened her eyes, breathing heavily "god… my neck" She rubbed her neck. She looked at Everyone, which was staring at her in utter shock. She looked at herself. She realized why they were staring at her.

She backed away from them, her secret revealed.

Tails looked a lot confused. Same for Knuckles, but Knuckles' face basically told 'Wtf' In it's pure form.

Amy looked basically in shock

And shadow looked surprised, and a bit amazed, but that was his face's way to say he's confused.

"S-Sonic? Is… is that you?!" Said Tails. Sonic backed more from them, she was panicking. She looked once more at their friends, before running away.

"Was that really the faker?" Asked Shadow

"I can't believe it…" said Amy

Tails looked down, processing what happened.

He saw that the ring the girl had attached to her short trousers was now on the ground. He picked it up. He realized it wasn't a power ring, but a pure gold replica, and it had something written on it: 'Sonia'

Sonic entered her house. She close the door behind her, and went to her room. She lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her secret was now revealed. She was crying. Her hand reached her pants to take her special Ring. She didn't touch anything. She looked, and realized that she lost her special ring.

"No no no where is it?!" She looked around her house. It was nowhere in there. "oh no…" She went to her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea to help her relax. She really needed it.

"I'll figure this out later.. " she said, before going in her bedroom, and having a good Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Speaking"

' _thinking'_

Sonic woke up, hearing that the doorbell rang. _'ugh… what time is it?'_ she looked up at the clock in her room. It was 6 o'clock, a couple hours after the fight with Eggman. She got up from her bed and yawned. The doorbell rang again. _'I should probably get the door'_ she thought. She went downstairs, and opened the door. It was her friends. Tails, Knuckles Amy Shadow and this time there was even Rogue for some reason. She slammed the door shut. _'Oh no, they're here!'_ "Sonic? Sonia? Come on! Can we talk?" Shouted Tails _'wait, Sonia?! Where did they got the name fro- The ring! Ugh…'_ Sonia opened the door.

She was facing all her friends once again. She sighed "I need to explain a few things… but first, give me my ring" Tails took the ring he had and gave it to her. she looked at it before tying it again to her trousers. "Come in" She said. She let everyone enter and take a seat. It wasn't a giant house, but there were enough seats for everybody. It was nice. There was silence for about thirty seconds, before Sonia spoke "Come on, ask me questions".

Everyone looked at each other. "is this who you really are, Sonic?" She turned to see who asked that. It was Amy. "…yes"

Amy looked saddened, and Sonia knew why. She basically loved _him_ since when she saved her from little planet, and now it turns out that _he_ is a _She._ "But… why?" Asked Knuckles. "it's a long story, you see… when I was a child there were some problems on Mobius… Eggman was just starting doing his evil deeds and all of that. I needed to stop him, even if I was 6, but my parents wouldn't let me, they said it was too dangerous and there was a lot of sexism against Girls and they wouldn't let them fight or do basically anything. So I escaped. It was against the law so I needed a disguise. I went to the best engineer in the city, and i… Stole the disguise chip. I wore it and I fought Eggman. And I instantly became the hero of Mobius. I am sorry I lied to you all for so long." Said Sonia. "Sonic… what is your real name?" Asked Tails. "you said it before, it's Sonia" She answered. "wow… I didn't expect this." Said Rouge, who had been silent for the whole thing. "Mind if I ask you what is that ring you have there?" she continued "It's the only thing I took from my old home when I escaped. I always have it with me" Said Sonia. She looked at Shadow. "don't you have any questions?" Shadow shook his head. "no, everyone asked the questions I had." "Are there anymore questions?" She asked "how did you hide your period?"

Everybody turned to Amy. "What's a period?" Asked Tails "Nothing" Said Sonia, before shooting death glares at Amy.

"I think my secret is out now… I'll think of what to do, You can go."

Everyone got up and left, except Tails. "Tails? What is it?" She asked. "we're still best friends, right?" Asked Tails "of course buddy! Why wouldn't we?" "I don't know… I'll go now, bye!"

And with that, Tails left.

 **Later**

Sonia went out for a walk in station square.

It was nice, she ate a chilidog, and went to the park. While she was walking, she saw Amy, walking out of a store.

"hey Amy!" Amy turned, and saw Sonia. "oh, hi" She said, unenthusiastically. "why are you so sad Amy?" Asked Sonia. "Oh, it's nothing" _'I have to accept it, I have to accept it, I have to accept it'_ Thought Amy. "So, what are you doing?" Asked Sonia. "I was just shopping, want to join me so you get used to it?" Said Amy. Sonia was unsure of what to think about getting used to shopping, yes, she was a girl but she did not like it that much and she almost never went to buy any clo- "hi miss Amy!" the two hedgehogs turned, it was Cream and Cheese with Vanilla. "Oh, hi Cream, hi Vanilla!" Said Amy. "hi!" Said Sonia. "so, what are you two doing?" Asked Amy. "We were buying clothes for Cream" Said Vanilla. "Mind If I ask you who is your friend?" Asked Cream with her innocent voice. Sonia and Amy looked at each other, Sonia was unsure but she nodded. "She's Sonia! She is uhm…" "I'm Sonic' sister" Sonia decided to lie. "And she came from out of town to visit him" "it's nice to meet you miss. Sonia!" Said Cream "Chao Chao!" Cheese looked happy. "Want to join us?" Asked Vanilla. "Sure" answered the two hedgehogs.

And with that, They went for shopping

 **Meanwhile**

A person was watching the entire scene from afar.

"I think I found her, I think I finally found her."

"then, proceed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonia was walking next to Amy, they had just finished going around with Cream and Vanilla, and they were walking home, a bit Late.

"So, did you like it?" Asked Amy, which was trying to ignore the fact that Sonia was Sonic. "meh, it's ok, but it's boring" Said Sonia, which was looking up in the night sky, trying to figure out something about the entire day. It happened to fast, she just told the truth 4 hours ago, and now it seemed like normal… well, _seemed_ ….

"What are you looking at?" Asked Amy. Sonia Sighed. "Nothing" Sonia looked at the ground. "Sonia, I know it's strange, it's… probably stranger for me, but come on, if I shared half of the secrets I have people would look at me much differently" Sonia turned to Amy "Secrets? What Secrets do you have?" Asked Sonia "sorry, but I want to keep those secrets!" Said Amy, looking Serious. "Ok."

Sonia looked back at the Sky, just in time to see Something flying in the sky. she could swear it was the Eggmobile, and it was traveling at high speeds.

"Sonia, was that Eggman?!" Asked Amy. "Don't worry Amy, I can handle it, I'll go and see what the Doc's up to" Said Sonia, before taking off in a fraction of a second.

"Wait!-" Amy didn't have the time to finish that.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonia was Following Eggman, she was running much Slower than usual, mostly because of how fast Eggman was going: 300 mph.

Those are a lot for us, but nothing for Sonia.

Eggman started to slow down, until he stopped at one point, where an huge robot made of some strange metal was lying, lots of its metal was took off. It was the robot she had fought before in that day. Apparently Eggman was Dismantling it, none of that metal could go to waste for the doctor, could it?

Sonia hid in the bushes.

"That Stupid hedgehog and his friends, always ruining my plans."

Eggman pressed a couple of buttons, and a strange ray came out of the Eggmobile and attached to the metal on the robot. The metal popped off, and was now levitating towards the Eggmobile.

she couldn't let him get more of that metal, so she passed to the action.

With a quick Spindash she hit the metal, sending it off course and detaching it from the ray.

"Sonic!" Shouted Eggman, but when he finally got to see the blue blur right he got confused. "Wait, who are you?" Asked Eggman.

Sonia turned to him. "uhh…. No-one of your concern!" And with a Well charged Spindash she sent him flying away along with the Eggmobile.

"ouch!" she touched the back of her head. "one of my quills ot stuck in the Eggmobile! Did he use the same metal for it?"

"Whatever, I can go home" She Said.

She got ready, until she started hearing a noise. "huh? What's that noise?" She looked up, it was an Helicopter. "What the-?"

Mobians came out of the bushes around her, they were all from the Military. "Princess, You've been surrounded!" _'Princess?!'_

She looked around for a place to run trough, but there was no way out, at least if she didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Heck no!" She shouted, but that didn't really do anything

"Princess, you must come, or else you will be forced to" The soldiers raided their guns.

"What are you going to do?! Shoot the princess?!" She asked

"last chance!" Said the Same soldier. "No!" the soldier shot a narcotic dart in her arm. She started feeling sleepy _'no! I must… I must…'_ she fell asleep.

 **The next Day**

Tails was walking Towards Sonia's house, he wanted to talk to her a bit.

He arrived and knocked on the Door. No response

He knocked again. No response again.

"Sonia? Are you in there?" Shouted Tails, trying to get Sonia's attention. Tails tried opening the door, it was open.

"Uhm.. hello?" he asked, looking around in Sonia's house. "Sonia are you here?" He asked again. He looked all around the house, but she was nowhere "Strange, Sonic' not usually a…. Sonia… Sonia's not usually an early bird." He Said, he still had to get used to calling Sonic Sonia.

He left the house. "I'll come later" Said Tails, before flying away, into the city.

Upon entering the city he could clearly see that everyone was talking with each other, and most of them had the newspaper in hand _'What happened?'_ he asked himself. He quickly went and bought a copy of the news paper. The title on the front page was what people were talking about: "Princess comes back after a 10 year long wait".

' _The princess of mobius? The one that strangely disappeared before I was even born?'_ He read the article. The name of the princess was so long he didn't read even half of it. There wasn't a picture, but it said that a welcome back parade would be made a week after that day.

Tails started walking home.

This was Strange.

 **Later.**

Amy was on her couch, reading a book, until she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and answered

"Hello?" Asked Amy

"Hi Amy! It's me, Tails! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Have you seen Sonia today?"

"no, but I saw her yesterday! She went after Eggman"

"oh, no!"

"What? What is it Tails?"

"I went to her house, but she wasn't there!"

"Strange!"

"What if she was captured by Eggman?"

"Don't worry Tails! We all know Sonia is tough!"

"You're right…"

"we'll see later, she is probably running"

"OK, bye Amy!"

"Bye Tails!"

Tails hung up, he felt a little more secure, but he still was worried.

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's laboratories**

Eggman was repairing the Eggmobile. "That hedgehog looked a lot like Sonic and fought like Sonic… she even damaged my splendid Eggmobile!" he turned the Eggmobile, and there was a quill in it. "A quill? It must be from that other pesky hedgehog!" He took the quill and went to his computer.

He put the quill in a machine, which started analyzing it.

The results popped up on the screen. "…. This looks like…" He opened Sonic's DNA file. "this DNA is exactly like Sonic'! except it's a girl's one." Eggman was trying to figure this out. There were 3 possible reasons:

1: Sonic has a Sister or a close parent with his same powers

2: that is a strange clone

3: Sonic became a girl

"… Sonic… is that really you?" He asked to no one.

 **Meanwhile, in Mobius' castle.**

Sonia started to wake up, she was feeling lightheaded.

"Ugh..." Sonia opened her eyes, and looked around. She instantly recognized the room. She gasped. She quickly got up, and started looking around. "it's my old room!" everything was in the same place as she remembered. "oh no, I can't stay here!"

She heard the door open. She turned to see a maid enter the room. "Princess Sonia, the king and Queen want to see you"

She looked around the room for a quick escape, she could jump out of the window, after all, She didn't take fall damage unlike Italian plumbers, but she would have probably been stopped by another one of those darts.

She had no other choice but to walk with the maid.

Everyone in the castle was busy, but everyone greeted Sonia by saying: "good morning, Princess."

They finally Arrived in front of the throne room. The maid opened the door, and walked in, Followed by Sonia right behind her, who didn't like what was happening. "Your majesties, the Princess had Arrived." Said the maid, before moving to let the King and Queen See.

Sonia saw her parents, looking at her in pure joy.

She didn't know what to do. She just stayed in place.

"Sonia!" Said her mother: Francesca. She went to Sonia and hugged her tightly. "it's been so long! I thought I had lost you forever!" she said.

Her father: Soèl was just looking at her, constant joy in his Eyes.

"you've grown so much!" Said Francesca. Sonia didn't have the time to answer "it's been 10 years! Where have you been?!" Asked Francesca. Sonia tried her best to make something up, but she just couldn't.

"I just… uhm…" Sonia couldn't say anything Else. She didn't know what to do. "Sonia… I am happy to finally give this back to you" Said Soèl. Sonia looked at what he was talking about.

It was her Tiara.

Sonia instantly backed away, and that surprised her parents.

"Sonia? What… why aren't you taking your Tiara?" Asked Francesca. "i… I got to go" Said Sonia.

That was the last thing Soèl and Francesca could predict.

"Sonia, No. We are not letting you go away like the last time." Said Soèl with a strict voice

Sonia didn't like that. "exactly! And if you haven't noticed, look at your feet" he continued

Sonia did as she was told, and she saw that some kind of ring was around her foot " what is this thing?!" She asked, a bit angry.

"That's for preventing you to run away Ever again!" Said Soèl.

"But I need to go home! my friends will ask themselves where I've been and someone has to-" Asked Sonia. "Wait, your friends?!" Asked Francesca. "Your House?!" Asked Soèl.

"THIS is your house! And you cannot leave it unless we let you!"

Shouted Soèl.

"Oh, really? First you don't let me do anything, then after 10 years, you still don't let me do anything?! Do you even know what I've done without you?!" Shouted Sonia. "Of course! You ran away, made some bad friends and somehow managed to get away with it for 10 years!" Shouted Soèl

"Bad friends?! SHUT UP!" Shouted Sonia, completely Angered.

Everyone fell Silent. The Guards' mouth was wide open.

There was silence for about 30 seconds.

"That's it, go to your room!" Said Soèl

"NO! I'm Outta here!"

"how do you think you're going to escape with that ring on?" Asked Soèl

"let's see if this thing survives the speed of sound!" Shouted Sonia

"Speed of sound?!" Said her two parents in unison.

She started charging one of her old moves, one she didn't use since she went to little planet. The peel out. She started charging and then… Blast off!

She sped through the entire castle, but when she arrived at the castle door, the ring stopped her. she couldn't run further no matter how much effort she put in it.

"Come… ON!" Sonia turned to see Soèl and Francesca approaching her. "I didn't know about your 'special power', but As I said you can't escape, now go to your room, you're grounded" Said Soèl.

"but-" "no buts, we have to re-teach you discipline apparently."

Sonia was lead to her room, and then locked in.

"… now I remember why I ran from them"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonia was in her room, she had been trying to break that stupid ring for over half an hour. She thought that her quills could do it, but the only way to do that would be putting her leg behind her head, and trying some sort of Spindash, but everyone could realize that would be a terrible idea.

"hmm… I need to take off this ring!" She said, but every attempt at something was futile, that ring was not destroyable.

Sonia remembered something important, she had a Chaos Emerald with her, something she always kept in case of neediness. She checked, but she didn't have it.

"Wait… Where is it?!" She checked every pocket or place she could have put it, but it wasn't in any of those places.

' _They took the Chaos Emerald, THEY TOOK THE CHAOS EMERALD!'_ She thought, she had to take it back, Her parents never had a chaos emerald themselves, and she didn't want to see what they would do with it.

She looked at the door, which was locked up. Of course, a locked door was nothing for her, she remained in the room just because if she tried to escape, it would have been just useless.

She got ready, and with a bolt she broke the door, freeing her.

She turned to see that a couple of guards were near the door, surprised by the power of the blue hedgehog.

"P-Princess?!" Said the first one, trembling.

"T-The King and Q-Queen said t-that-" "I don't care what the King and Queen Say!" Interrupted Sonia. She started walking away, the guards were too scared to stop her.

"W-Where did she get t-those Powers?!" Asked the first guard

"I-I don't know! What if she got them by the D-Devil?!" Answered the second Guard

Sonia turned to them, her face in surprise. She never had been associated with the Devil!

She turned around and continued walking, what she found really strange is that nobody associated her with Sonic, hero of Mobius.

' _is everybody really that stupid?'_ she thought.

Everybody in the castle who saw her didn't know about her being locked up, it was communicated to not too many guards, and no one else.

She opened the Door to the Throne Room.

"This was with your daughter, My King" Said a Scientist, holding the Chaos Emerald in front of the two rulers, both amazed.

"Is this a…" Started Francesca "yes, it's a Chaos Emerald" Continued the Scientist.

"That Gem is of Infinite Power, why did Sonia have it?!" Said Soèl.

"That's none of your business!"

Everyone turned to see Sonia, her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?! I told the guards to lock your room, you're grounded!" Said Soèl "Sonia, obey your father" Said Francesca.

"Just give me back my special Gem!" Said Sonia.

"Don't speak like that to your father!" Said Soèl.

"Give me my Emerald back" Said Sonia, anger in her voice.

The scientist looked at the King, which nodded, but before he gave it to Sonia, he spoke. "Wait. Before I give it to you I want to know one thing." Said Soèl.

Sonia hesitated, but decided to accept. "Fine".

"Where did you get it? Did you steal it?" He asked.

Sonia was thinking. She couldn't tell that she got it in a special Stage, they wouldn't believe her even if it's true, and saying she stole it would just be counterproductive. So, she went with a simple excuse.

"I just found it long ago." She Said.

Soèl and Francesca looked at each other, they clearly didn't believe it, but they decided to give it to her.

"Now, go to your room" Said Soèl. "And for what? Me leaving again? Breaking that door is as easy as fruitballs" She Said.

"That's why we called a special Person to prevent you from leaving" Said Soèl. "And who would that be?" She asked

"you'll see tomorrow" Said Soèl. "I'll make you a little gift, since you are still my daughter, you can go and explore the castle, just in case you forgot how it was." He continued.

' _just what I needed_ ' thought Sonia.

 **Meanwhile**

Tails was flying once again at Sonia's house, it had been 4 hours since he came there this morning, and he hoped to find her in there.

Tails arrived at the front door, and knocked. There was still no response.

Tails knocked again, no response. He turned and started walking away, saddened. He noticed that Sonia got mail this morning. Tails decided to put the letters inside Sonia's house, people have started to take them for no reason recently, and since she wasn't home, he didn't want her to have missing letters.

Tails took them, and walked into Sonia's house, he got beaten by his curiosity, and looked for a moment at what Sonia got.

There were only two letters, one was just bills, and the other one… was a letter from the king of Mobius himself.

Tails didn't know what to do. He once again got beaten by his curiosity, and opened it.

Inside, there was a message.

"To Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog, this information is confidential and mustn't be shared with anyone.

You are asked to come to the castle of Mobius tomorrow morning at 8 AM. You'll be told why upon your arrival.

Soèl, King of Mobius"

Tails didn't know what to think. Nobody knew that Sonic in reality was Sonia, and that was a problem. Another problem is that it's lunch time, and Sonia was always there at lunch, no matter what.

There was certainly a problem.

 **Later, that evening**

Everyone had been called by Tails, nobody knew why tho.

"Why did you call us?" Asked Shadow.

"Guys, I think we have a problem" Said Tails.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Then, explain yourself, fox" Continued Shadow.

"Sonia is nowhere I searched, and she is almost never outside all day." Said Tails.

"That doesn't look too much a problem, maybe she just felt like it, you know how she is" Said Knuckles.

"let me finish! When I went to search for her at her house, I found this!" Tails took out the letter and showed it to everyone.

Rouge took it, and started reading out loud.

"To Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog, this information is confidential and mustn't be shared with anyone.

You are asked to come to the castle of Mobius tomorrow morning at 8 AM. You'll be told why upon your arrival.

Soèl, King of Mobius"

Everyone looked surprised, what did the King need from Sonic?

"Who's gonna tell the hero of mobius is a girl?" Asked Amy.

"Wait, wait, I have a plan!" Said Tails

"I rebuilt the chip that Sonia used to disguise herself as Sonic, if someone else will wear it, they will look like Sonic!"

"then someone has to go and do it." Said Rouge.

"yeah, but it must be someone that looks like sonic, or else the chip won't be disguising you right. Since it changes the DNA too, it must be someone which is at least an hedgehog"

Everyone instantly looked at Shadow.

"… Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

 **The next Day.**

Sonia Woke up. She had to admit, her old bed was god-like. She slept like a baby.

She got Dressed as usual in her adventure clothes, and got out of her room. Before she could go do breakfast, however, she got stopped by a maid.

"Uhm… Princess?" Sonia turned to the Maid. "Yeah?" she responded.

"your mother told me to give you these clothes" The maid gave Sonia some Clothes, all of them were fancy, made for a princess.

"thanks but… I don't really like to wear this stuff" Said Sonia.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Asked the maid. "Yeah, I'm sure, and cut it out with the 'Princess' Thing. Just call me Sonia, ok?"

The Maid was surprised by this, but she didn't argue.

"As you wish, Sonia" She Said.

Sonia ran into the dining room for breakfast, stopping immediately when she entered.

She Sat in her Seat, and looked at her parents, who were looking at her strangely.

"Uhm… why are you looking at me like that?" She asked to her parents.

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes I provided you?" Asked Francesca.

"it was a dress, I cannot run with a dress" She answered, looking calm. Soèl and Francesca looked at each other, But decided Not to go further.

"So, Sonia, what would you like for breakfast?" Asked Francesca, changing the argument.

"I'd like a burger" Said Sonia.

They both looked at her like if she'd just say nonsense.

"a… a burger? For breakfast?" Said Francesca.

"let's make it 2" Said Sonia. "2 burgers for breakfast?! But… that is highly unhealthy!" Said Francesca, who was trying to understand how could she eat 2 burgers for breakfast.

"Unhealthy? Why?" Asked Sonia. Francesca didn't expect that either.

"there are a lot of fats in them, you can't eat them every day or else you'll get fat!" Said Francesca.

"Fat? I never get fat, I drain the energy out of two burgers in 2 mere minutes of running"

Francesca didn't want to ask a burger at the chefs, and before she could say anything, Soèl decided to speak, changing once again the subject. "Sonia, I have a surprise for you" he said.

"?" Sonia didn't know what to expect. "I hired you a guard, and a special one too." _'I don't like where this is going'_ she thought, before taking a glass of water and starting to drink it.

"You can come in" He Said. The door opened, and a blue hedgehog showed up, it had gre- It was Sonic.

Sonia immediately spit up the water she had in her mouth. Who was this Guy?!.

The 'Sonic' looked as surprised too.

' _now that I look at them both… they really do look alike'_ thought Soèl.

"he Will check on you, and prevent you from trying something bad, he will begin after your breakfast. And don't expect to Eat Burgers or Hot Dogs."

Sonia didn't know what to say, who was this imposter? Who took the identity of Sonic as his?

"Sonic, please, wait outside the room" Said Soèl, and with that, 'Sonic' left the room.

Francesca gave Sonia a plate with a croissant and a glass of orange juice. _'I can devour more than 5 chilidogs, and not be affected by them, why am I eating this?'_ Sonia ate everything.

"Sonia, now, Go with Sonic, he will accompany you."

Sonia decided it was time to face the faker.

Sonia left the room, and there was 'Sonic', waiting for her.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonia.

'Sonic' looked around himself.

"I said, Who. Are. You?"

The Sonic took Sonia by the hand and they both hid in a room.

"why did you do that?!" Asked Sonia,

'Sonic' touched his neck, pushing something.

A field around him appeared and disappeared, leaving a dark and red hedgehog with red pu-

"Shadow?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"W-What are you doing here?!" asked Sonia.

"I should be asking that to you" Answered Shadow. _'technically, he's right'_ Thought Sonia, she disappeared two ago, and now they find her at the Mobius Castle, who wouldn't ask that?

"uhm… it's that…" "you're the princess of Mobius, and didn't tell anyone?" Interrupted Shadow.

"Yes…" Continued Sonia, she hoped to forget all this.

Shadow facepalmed. "Do you even want to do this?" He asked.

"No! they just forced me here!" Said Sonia.

"Then let's get you out of here" Said Shadow, before taking out a Chaos emerald. Sonia instantly Stopped Shadow by covering his mouth. Shadow pushed her hands aside.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Sonia looked terrified.

"this ring I have will prevent me from leaving the castle. If I get out of the castle, the ring they attached to me will give me shocks! They hurt like hell!" Shadow stopped immediately.

"Shadow, it's time I ask the questions!" Shadow put away his chaos emerald.

"First of all, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your father wanted Sonic to guard you and prevent you from leaving, but since Sonic doesn't really exist and you were here, someone else had to do it. I had to disguise with that chip you used to disguise yourself as Sonic, and went here, as the king asked."

"So you became my faker?" Said Sonia, with a grin on her face.

"Shut up" Answered shadow, his face same as usual.

"Do you know how to destroy this thing?" Asked Sonia, showing Shadow her leg. Shadow couldn't do anything, unless he wanted to crush even Sonia's Leg.

"Unless you want a broken leg, no" He said.

Sonia didn't know what to do.

"Sonia, does your father and your mother know about your friends or even your unnatural speed?" Asked Shadow.

"They know about my speed, but when I asked them If I could talk with my friend they said: 'You are not going to see whatever kind of bad friend you've made in those 10 years ever again!'"

"… Sonia, we will figure this out, at the moment we'll play like they want to" Said Shadow

"Ok, just, be Sonic, don't be your grumpy self like always" She Said, Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonia opened the door, and they left the room, continuing with their "Normal" routine.

 **Meanwhile**

"Soèl… do you think we are too harsh on her?" Said Francesca.

"too Harsh? We've been the exact opposite! She still can walk around the castle, we didn't take anything from her and we even got her a personal Guard!" Said Soèl, he was discussing with Francesca about Sonia.

"But, we didn't let her see her old friends, we aren't letting her have fun here, she's basically a prisoner!" She Said. Soèl realized she was right, but there was no way he'd lose her again, she was too precious for him.

Soèl thought about it, and decided something. "Let's do something. Tomorrow We will reveal to the kingdom that Sonia came back, and we'll officially announce she is a princess again, trough laws of Mobius she will be forced to attend Royal duties, and be an active member of the royal family, if her friends come visit her, we'll see what to do." Said Soèl.

"B-But… that's going to affect her for her whole life!" Said Francesca, the idea didn't seem to good, and she didn't like it.

"Francesca, that is what was going to happen before she escaped, there is nothing that will change from before." Said Soèl.

Francesca couldn't do anything, everything the King said was Law. "Ok… I'll tell Sonia, and we'll make the entire kingdom know about it." She Said, before walking outside the room, and starting to prepare the big event.

 **Later, that Evening**

Tails was at his workshop, trying to create something new to distract himself from the worry.

Everyone was there they had tried contacting Shadow to see what the king and queen wanted, but they accidentally forgot to give Shadow a communicator, everyone makes accident after all.

Amy walked to Tails, which was visibly worried. "Hey Tails, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I am… I'm making… uh…" Tails threw the thing he was creating off the table. "I-I don't know!" He Said, putting his hands on his face.

Amy patted Tails on his back. "Tails, I know you are worried about everything, but I'm sure it's going to be fine!" She Said, trying to comfort him.

"Guys, look at this!" Said Knuckles, who was watching the news on TV. Everyone turned, and looked into the screen.

"A big event was announced just this afternoon by the King and Queen of Mobius, tomorrow at 4 pm. No one knows what this big event is all about, all we know is that it's so big that the King and Queen declared tomorrow as a national holiday. This Event will take place in front of the castle of Mobius, and it will be broadcasted on TV." Said the reporter.

"A big event?" Asked Rouge.

"what if it's related to the King requesting Sonic for something?" Said Amy. "It might be…" Said Tails. "Wouldn't it be best if we watched the event tomorrow?" Said Knuckles.

"You're right, tomorrow we'll reunite and watch what event is that" Tails was determined.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonia and Shadow were playing chess. They couldn't do much, and that was their best option. "Checkmate" Said Shadow, who had just won.

"this game is boring, I mean, the castle has tons of places where we could do sport why don't they let me go in any of them?"

She asked. What she didn't expect was to actually get a response.

"Sonia, if you want to go and play some sports, just ask Me" Sonia and Shadow turned, and saw that it was Francesca.

"Really?! Than- Wait a second!" Said Sonia. Shadow was confused by the sudden change.

"I remember this trick! If you had to give me bad news, first you made me happy, they you told me to make it hurt less! Spill the Beans!" Said Sonia.

Francesca was surprised, and at the same time, angered by this.

"First of all, don't speak like that to your mother, I know it has been a long time, but you can't talk like that! And Second… it's true, tomorrow, everyone in the kingdom will know that you came back, and you will be officially announced Princess again"

Sonia and Shadow had their Eyes wide open.

"But… I am not a princess!" She shouted.

"Sonia, you're my daughter, you are a princess by blood!" Shadow realized things were getting out of hand. Sonia ran away, in her room.

Francesca Sighed. "I'm sorry for her, but she has to do it." Shadow decided to speak. "why don't you let her do the things she wants?" Francesca turned to Shadow, which was disguised as Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic... I know you are a good person, but she has a lot of things to do as princess and we can't let her escape again." Said Francesca. "Sonic, I have noticed something. You act strangely around Sonia, like if you were very familiar with her. Did you actually encounter her in the past?"

"No, I actually never met her" Lied Shadow.

"Then… Do you like her?" Asked Francesca. "what?" Said Shadow, that was unexpected.

"I mean, you two have so much in common, and I bet you would be a good husband and king too" Said Francesca.

"Sorry, but I am not interested in girls at the moment" Said Shadow.

"oh, so you prefer the other gender? Don't worry, i understand" Said Francesca.

 **OH SNAP**

"What?! I meant I am not searching for a relationship!" Said Shadow.

"Sorry, my bad. By the way, I need you to get her ready for the announcement tomorrow, you will be present." She said, after walking out of the room.

' _i seriously did not expect that from the queen'_ Thought Shadow.

 **The next day**

Sonia didn't want this. Any of this.

"Sonia, I wish I could make you escape, but even that is out of my power." Said Shadow. Sonia was wearing a dress, and was ready for the announcement by the King.

"I can't just become a princess! I need to escape!" Sonia tried jumping out of the window, but that stupid ring kept her inside.

"It's useless… every Damn effort is useless!" Said Sonia, saddened. "are you trying to steal my everyone 10+ rating?" Said Shadow, trying to cheer Sonia up.

"Ha-Ha, very funny shads." She Said. The door opened.

"Sonia, it's the time." Said Francesca. "I don't want to do this" Said Sonia, which was trying to avoid becoming a princess.

"Sonia, you have to do it. Now, let's go" Said Francesca. Sonia and Shadow got up, and unwillingly followed Francesca.

 **Meanwhile.**

Everyone had gathered at Tails' house to see the big announcement.

"why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Said Tails. "I have it too…" Said Amy.

"Shh! It's starting!" Announced Rouge. everyone turned once again to the tv.

"And now, we'll see the king's announcement" The scene changed to the front of the castle of mobius, where tons of people were there. The king walked outside.

"Dear Mobians. 16 years ago, our princess was born. She was the joy of our kingdom. But after 6 years, she mysteriously disappeared. Everyone was saddened. Including me. Now, I am happy to announce, That our princess Came back after a 10 year wait! And today, is the day that we welcome her back!" Everyone started Clapping and cheering.

The king moved aside, and the princess came out of the castle, along with 'Sonic'

Everyone in the room Gasped. "The princess… is Sonia?!" Said Tails.

"Now, I'll give my daughter her place back in the royal family."

The king took a Tiara and walked to Sonia. Sonia kneeled down.

"No, she can't do it!" Said Amy

The King put the Tiara on Sonia's Head.

Knuckles shut down the TV.

After 15 seconds of silence, Rouge spoke."We need to go to Sonia"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sonia was greeting the VIPs who were at the event. Only the richest and the famous were allowed to speak to the princess. And that was understandable. 'Sonic' was always near Sonia, as ordered by Soèl and Francesca.

"Sonia? Sonia?"

Sonia snapped out of it and turned to 'Sonic'

"What is it?" She asked. "You were looking at nothing like if you had realized something" Said 'Sonic'.

"Don't worry… it's just that I have accepted the fact that I will be the princess I never wanted to be for the rest of my life" She Said

"Sonia, don't put it that way" Said 'Sonic'. Sonia just sighed.

"Let's just go and greet the other VIPs" Sonia turned

"fine." They both walked away.

"she didn't forget Everything about being a princess… she still knows how to greet important guests" Said Soèl.

"I know. But she still looks saddened…" Said Francesca. Soèl turned to Francesca "Don't worry, she'll get over it eventually"

"Sonia!" Soèl turned. A bunch of people were eager to see the princess. "Let me check" Said Soèl. He got up and walked to the guards who were speaking with the group of people.

"What is going on here?" he asked. The guard turned to him.

"These people claim to be friends of the princess" Answered the guard. _'h-her friends came?'_ thought Soèl. "Let me see them"

The guards moved aside to let Soèl see.

Soèl didn't expect those friends.

Tails, the friend of sonic and hero of Mobius.

Knuckles, Guardian of the legendary master emerald.

Rouge, GUN agent

Amy Rose, noble and friend of Sonic the hero of Mobius too.

"Uhm… did you came here to speak with Sonic?" Asked Soèl.

"No, we came here for Sonia" Answered Tails.

Soèl was confused by this. But since she had such friends…

"fine. She'll probably be happy about it" Everyone who was there immediately ran past Soèl to reach Sonia.

"Sonia!" She turned to see who called her. Joy filled her instantly, as she ran to hug Tails. They both hugged. "Oh, buddy I really thought I would have never saw you again!" Francesca and Soèl walked to them.

"You came here to talk to Sonic?" Asked Francesca

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." That got their full attention.

Sonia Grabbed 'Sonic' by the neck. "Sonia?! What are you doing?!" asked Soèl. She took off 'Sonic' Something and smashed it to the ground. Shadow was revealed.

' _Shadow, The ultimate life form?!'_ they both thought.

"Sonia, you are only making this more confusing! What is the meaning of all this?!" Said Francesca.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" She shouted. That was a sudden outburst that surprised them.

"What are we supposed to get?!" Asked Soèl, a mix of emotions going trough him. mostly anger and confusion.

"SONIC NEVER EXISTED! LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT SONIC. SONIC-SONIA, DON'T YOU KNOW WHY YOU COULDN'T FIND ME IN 10 YEARS?! BECAUSE YOU ARE SO STUPID YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CHECKING BASICALLY A COPY OF ME!?"

"Sonia, please, calm down!" Said Shadow.

Sonia was boiling in anger.

Before she could continue tho, a big sound could be heard.

"What was that?!" Asked Soèl

"Don't change the subje-!" A claw grabbed Sonia.

"an event this big and you didn't invite ME?" everyone turned to the voice.

"DR EGGMAN!" Shouted Tails.

"I'm busy at the moment, how about you discuss the matter with my ROBOTS?" Many Mobians suddenly turned into Eggman's robots. Everyone was surrounded.

"say bye to your princess! HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonia had been trapped in a cage for 5 hours now.

"What is he even going to do to me?!" She asked to herself.

She was still wearing her dress, and that didn't let her move as freely as she wanted.

She used all the 5 hours to think about her choices.

None of this could have happened if she didn't escape.

But, maybe it was for the better. After all, she met her amazing friends, she stopped Eggman more than once, and she even experienced a true life. At least, until now.

The room was completely empty. There were no windows, no doors, no air vents. She was in a cube basically.

Something started to materialize. After a few second, the figure defined itself. It was a door. It opened, and a robot entered the room, holing her mother in a way she couldn't escape.

it let her go, and She ran to Sonia.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" Asked Sonia.

"T-They captured me!" She Said.

Sonia turned to the robot, who was standing still.

"Just tell us your plans already!" She shouted.

The robot left the room, and the door started to disappear. Sonia tried to open it, but it was already gone.

"If you insist..." Said a voice.

Tiles of the wall flipped into a screen, building a big monitor.

Eggman was on it "here, have some popcorn!" he said after pushing a button. A table appeared and a bowl full of popcorn was on top of it.

"Don't joke!" Shouted Sonia, which was angered by the act.

"I just wanted you to enjoy my… quick explanation." He said.

Eggman had an evil smirk on his face. it gave Sonia and Francesca chills.

"Oh, Sonia... or should I Say Sonic? This time I am really going to gain control over the world! And I will have it sooner than you think.

I'll tell you my plan quickly, just so you can have more chit chat with your mother. Tonight, there will be a full moon." Sonia's eyes Widened.

"Already figured it out? Probably shouldn't have started with that… oh, well…" Said Eggman, his evil smile spreading even more onto his face.

"S-Sonia? What does t-that mean?" Francesca was trembling and Sonia was shaking.

"M-Mom…"

Eggman started laughing.

"I know you still have the power to turn into a _werehog_. And when you do turn into a _werehog, you can't control yourself_. _You'll kill your mother, eat her alive, slaughter her with your claws, and I will not stop it_ , of course." He said.

Francesca backed away from Sonia.

They were both crying, this was going to be brutal. Terribly brutal.

Eggman had Done terrible things in his past, they were all something terrible. But this one. It certainly was not as evil as other things he did, but it was the most twisted one so far.

"Everyone will see, and you can't do anything about it." He continued.

Sonia fell to her knees, and put her hands on her face, in despair.

"I'll let you two live, only if the king gives me his throne and absolute power over everything."

This was brutal.

Absolutely brutal.

"Y-You can't do this!" Said Francesca, scared at the thought of being killed by her own daughter.

"Oh, but I can! MWAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHHAAA" the screen shut down and the tiles flipped, to reveal a timer. It was the time remaining until the night began, and until Sonia turned into a monster.

 **4 Hours until Death.**

 **Meanwhile**

All the robots were trashed, and Panic reigned in the castle.

Soèl was feeling down. Same to every Sonia's friend.

"I can't believe this… I can't let eggman have the throne, but at the same time, I can't let him kill my family!" Said Soèl.

Tails looked in complete shock, he couldn't move. Only thinking about the horrible image made him freeze out of fear.

Amy was crying.

Knuckles wasn't there. He had gone outside to smash everything he could smash in the forest. Trees, rocks, Earth…. He was boiling with anger.

Shadow was looking out of the window, his face was covered in determination. He wanted to act. He wanted to do something. He wanted to Kill Eggman.

Rouge was trembling a bit.

And Soèl…. Soèl was barely dealing with all the stress he had.

He looked like he could pass out at any moment.

Soèl looked at the document The robots gave him.

"I, Soèl king of Mobius, surrender all my powers, to dr Ivo Robotnick." That's what it said. Soèl stared at it.

He took the pen. Everyone's eyes widened.

Was he really going to do this? He reached the bottom of the document to sign it. This was it. the End.

 _And with a movement of his hand, He Signe-_

"Stop right now!" he immediately dropped the pen.

Everyone's face spotted the one that interrupted the deciding event.

White fur. Yellow eyes. Light blue stripes on his hands and gloves and the most Determined look someone could have on his face.

 **It was Silver.**

" _I know how to Fix this!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Silver showed up to save everybody.

"Then say it! We don't have time to lose!" Shouted Soél. We was under a lot of pressure, and anger was overtaking him

Silver scanned the room.

"Before i can, we need one more person." He said.

"Who is it then?!" Shouted again Soél

"I'll tell you later! For now, let's head to Eggman's base!" Said Silver

"You know where it is?" asked Tails.

Silver nodded. "yes, but we still have to hurry up!" Silver ran out of the room.

The others followed him without saying a word

 **Meanwhile**

Sonia and Francesca were in the room. Both crying.

"Why did it have to be like this!?" Asked Sonia.

"because you decided to run away from home!" Shoutes Francesca.

Sonia turned to Francesca. Now she was boiling with anger.

Eggman was watching everything.

"OHOHOH Isn't it entertaining how you can lock two people in a cage and they will just start to discuss? It's like a sitcom!" He said, eating popcorn, and waiting for his plan to start

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE ALREADY DEAD." Sonia wasn't having anymore of that shit.

"OH AND WHY SO?" Francesca neither.

"BECAUSE I STOPPED EGGHEAD, YOU BITCH!"

Eggman choked on his pocorn at that point.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?!" Shouted Francesca.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Sonia

"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP!" they were so loud, Eggman had to turn the volume down.

"THEN HOW ABOUT I ACCELLERATE EGGMAN'S PLAN?!" Sonia curved into a ball, and started charging a deadly spindash.

"So You put it like this, huh?! Then BRING IT ON!" Shouted Francesca, taunting Sonia.

Eggman's eyes were open wide as cucumbers.

Sonia released the spindash, but Francesca dodged it.

Sonia quickly unrolled, and threw a punch at Francesca. She kicked her in the guts and with a strategic move, she sent her to the ground.

Sonia got back up. She tried to kick Francesca, but she blocked it, and counterattacked with 3 punches.

"H-How are you so strong?!" Asked Sonia

"Why do you think do we have all those training rooms at the castle?" Said Francesca.

They weren't considering each other as Mother and Daughter anymore, but as Enemies.

Francesca went again attacking Sonia.

Sonia decided it was time to use her strong point: Her speed!

In a flash, Sonia started bashing Francesca with powerfull attacks, so quickly that Francesca couldn't react

Francesca figured out the pattern sonia was using for her punches, and immediately blocked one. That made Sonia lose her balance. Francesca took this as an opportunity, and Roundhouse kicked Sonia.

Sonia was now on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done this" Said Francesca.

Sonia got up, trembling.

"Then… take… THIS!" Sonia started dashing around Francesca. She was too fast for Francesca's eyes.

Sonia immediately came out of the circle of blue blur that she created, and with all her might, she threw the fastest punch at Francesca that she could throw.

"ENOUGH!" A blue glow was around Sonia and Francesca. It stopped Sonia right before the punch could hit francesca.

The tiles flipped once more, revealing the big monitor once again.

There was eggman on the screen and he looked angry.

"YOU TWO STOP KILLING EACHOTHER! IT'S STILL NOT THE TIME! IF YOU TRY TO KILL EACHOTHER ONE MORE TIME, I'LL DIRECTLY GO TO TO PLAN B: KILL EVERYONE WHO OPPOSES ME!" He shouted.

The tiles flipped once more, revealing the timer.

3 Hours left before death.

The glow disappeared, and they both fell to the ground.

They both looked in eachother's eyes. Tears started to come down, as they realized what they were doing

' _I… i wanted to kill my own Mother?!'_ Thought Sonia

' _I… i wanted to kill my own Daughter?!'_ thought Francesca.

Their dresses were torn apart in various places. They looked beaten up and they were both trembling.

" _I'M SORRY!"_ they said.

 **In a different world…**

It was evening. There was a beautifull sunset.

Blaze opened the door. "Where are you going Blaze?" asked Marine

"uhh… i got princess stuff to do! See you tomorrow!" she quickly said, before leaving the house.

Blaze ran away from the house into the forest.

"i don't like to lie to my friends like that… but i can't let this secret out…" Blazed looked at her hand.

"Since Eggman Nega did that thing… this has been a problem. I need to solve it, but how? … for now i'll just wait here..." Blaze sat down under a tree.

In her pocket, something started glowing. "What is happening?" she checked. It was her sol Emeralds.

"what the- !" the light blinded her.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze felt someone near her.

In her instincts, she opened her eyes. She cursed the Sol emeralds at that point. Their brightness blinded her.

She felt the presence come near her. "Back off!" she shouted as she immediately shot flames out of hands to defend herself.

"WOAH BLAZE CALM DOWN!" Wait… Silver?

She rubbed her eyes, before reopening them. She could finally see. It was a bit blurry.

"Silver?"

"Blaze, why did you attack me?" Asked Silver.

It was him! But…

Blaze was confused. They were apparently outside a castle, and along with silver, there were many of Sonic's friends.

"Sorry… I guess you Summoned me… Why? Is there a problem? It sure looks like, that castle's entrance is in pieces"

"Blaze, we need your help for tonight" Blaze knew that she couldn't help him tonight due to her secret, but she kept a poker face

"i'm sorry, but i can't tonight" She said.

"Blaze, the reason you can't is the reason we need you" Answered silver. Confusion spread across everyone's faces, while blaze showed worry.

"W-What? What do you think the r-reason is?" she asked, losing her poker face.

"Come on, just tell us" Said Silver.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about" She said. People started to think that she was hiding something.

"Blaze, come on! Or else i'll say it." Shadow started asking himself how long this was going to go on.

"Look, silver, whatever you think the reason is, don't say it!" Said blaze, visibly angry

"Speak for your Lord: Eggman Nega."

That phrase was unexpected. They started looking at eachother with questioning looks.

The change on blaze's face was almost instantaneous. From angry she went to Emotionless.

"Of Course my master, I turn into a Werecat everytime there's a full moon" Said Blaze.

That was a Shock. Not only did she reveal one of her deepest secrets in front of everybody, but she did it after she was ordered to, and she was ordered to by Eggman Nega apparently

Now that they knew about Blaze's werecat powers, They started to understand Silver's plan, and they were kind of afraid of it.

She immediately shook her head, Eyes open wide.

"WHAT THE-?! WHY DID I TELL YOU?!"

"remember when Eggman Nega hit you with the ray that gave you the powers to turn into a werecat? Well, it was originally supposed to be a mind controll device. But in the end, it didn't work. Tho this phrase still works" Answered Silver.

"how the heck did you… whatever. you all know my secret. I wanted to keep it so nobody would be scared of me… But how did you know it?"

"Blaze, in the future, Eggman manages to enslave even your world. For this reason, you had to come in this dimension. We tried to fight back, and you revealed me your secret in a fight in the middle of the night. I have been making a plan for 3 years, and now i am here to stop Eggman" Said Silver.

Blaze was a bit terrified to think that her world would get enslaved by Eggman.

"Then i'll help, i can't let Eggman reach my world!" She Said.

Silver smiled. He knew that his plan was going to succeed.

"It's time i explain my Plan.

Here it is: we need to get to Eggman as fast as we can from now, when we arrive, we'll just trash it. We will find the room where Sonia and Francesca are. We rescue Francesca, Blaze Stops Sonia by knocking her out. She's a werehog, so don't expect an easy win Blaze." He finished.

"And you spent 3 years to make this plan?" Asked Shadow, mocking silver and his poor explanation.

"this is just the short version" Answered Silver.

"Who are Sonia And Francesca?"

Oh shoot! They forgot to tell her.

"We'll explain later, now let's go as fast as we can!"

Blaze planted the question in mind for later, and followed everyone.

' _Did he mean Sonic? Is she his sister or something? Why is she so important?'_

Those were the question going on into her mind.

 **Later.**

"why haven't they signed the Contract yet?!" Shouted Eggman. It could be heard through the entirety of the base. Orbot showed up.

"my lord, take in consideration that it is a very difficult decision, it could take them time!"

"there can be 2 only explanations:

1: the King wants the two wimps to die

2: they are plotting something against me" He was right, and Orbot knew it.

"… well, what should we do then?" Asked Orbot.

The light went out. "ACTIVATE SECONDARY POWER GENERATOR!"

The light went on. The screen flashed with allarms.

"so they finally came… i can't let them ruin my plan!" He pressed a button on the computer, and began speaking: "Attention to all units. STOP THEM NO MATTER WHAT!"

He closed the message, and began typing in his computer.

" what are you doing?" asked Orbot

"Activating The Egg Nullifier!" Shouted Eggman

Orbot Gasped. "but, it's not tested and really unstable!"

"STABLE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THEESE PESTS!"

On the screen, a message popped up:

"Verification Test beginning in 1 minute"

Tails was running inside, he had his computer With him. He was going along with Shadow, wich was trashing robots like if they were ants crushed by a shoe.

"Tails, tell me where they are!" Shouted Shadow.

Tails didn't hesitate to open his PC. But he was greeted with an alarm screen.

"Uh oh, something's Going on!" Shadow immediately turned, alarmed.

"Explain yourself fox boy!" He said.

"Eggman looks like he is trying to activate some kind of weapon! But i can't stop him! It requires me to do this challenge wich i can't bypass!" He said, typing in more comands.

"What kind of challenge?!" Asked Shadow. Eggman was getting on his nerves.

"… win a match at something called 'OSU'" Tails didn't know what it was. It sounded really strange.

Shadow took the PC out of Tails' hands, and readied himself.

"No one can beat the ultimate life form at OSU!" He shouted.

Tails just looked at him confused, and turned to the screen.

"THEY WILL BE DESTROYED INSTANTLY WHEN I'LL ACTI- WHO THE HECK IS THIS DAMN GUY?!"

The match was about to start, and a random guy immediately joined the match. His nickname? 'Kill_la_killabout'

"Someone think they can stop me?! Well, then they're wrong! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME AT OSU!" Shouted Eggman, before laughing.

 **Meanwhile**

Blaze and Silver were speeding through the hallways.

"Silver, do you know where they are?" Asked Blaze.

Silver looked determined.

"they are near, keep the pace!" he Shouted.

Blaze began speeding up, but stopped immediately, and fell to her knees.

"I'm… I'm starting to… Transform!" she said, struggling with the words

 **Meanwhile**

"Mom… stay away from me!" Said Sonia, as she tried to stop herself from transforming.

 **Back with Silver and Blaze**

"blaze! Come on, quick!" Silver needed this to work, or else he would see his terrible future again.

Blaze couldn't get up tho, no matter how hard she tried! Her Fur began growing, her sharp teeth was showing,

Silver had to react. He began to glow, taking Blaze with him in it.

he began travelling at high speed, his mind keeping track of where Sonia was.

He turned to a wall.

"Blaze, NOW!" blaze let her transformation go.

Her fur thickened, her hair grew, her teeth were now rasors, and her flames turned dark purple.

Silver threw her against the wall, smashing it.

"SILVER WHAT THE HECK?!" shouted blaze , with a now deeper voice.

"sorry! You need to Knock Sonia out, quick!"

Sonia now was a full werehog, and having lost control, she was already against Blaze.

Her claws trying to rip her apart, but Blaze's flames were sending her away.

Silver quickly took francesca, and ran out of the place, leaving the two werehogs to fight.

He learned that his telekinesis didn't quite work against werecreatures the hard way, so he decided to let the 2 fight alone.

 **Back with Shadow and Tails**

Tails was watching in disbelief what Shadow was doing.

He was playing OSU, a strange rythm game, and he was on a level 10 song. Yet, he was so fast, so concentrated, that he got all the notes right.

He was battling against Eggman, for the controll of the powerful weapon.

"YOU STUPID RODENT, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AT THIS GAME!" shouted Eggman, as he hit all perfects.

"I WILL CUT YOUR LEGS OFF, AND USE THEM AS TOOTHPICKS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" shouted Shadow, getting all perfects too.

They were on sudden death, so, one note off, and the other wins.

 **Meanwhile**

Rouge And Knuckles were running through the corridors. They had just shut down the defense systems, and were now running to find the others.

The turned right, and immediately saw shadow and Tails on the computer. Shadow doing something.

The approached them.

Rouge was going to ask them what they were doing, untill she saw the computer screen.

Everyone's eyes were open wide as basketballs, as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was impossible. Even Sonia would have trouble doing it.

Yet, there was shadow, so fast and precise.

Eggman was sweating.

Shadow looked like if he was going to explode.

Eggman couldn't lose, he just couldnt.

Shadow wouldn't get beaten by a fat man.

The song was coming to the drop, the hardest part of it.

"i am the master of this game, it doesn't matter how much you love it or play it or you are a weeaboo, I WILL WIN!"

"you're wrong Eggman, because…

I AM THE MASTER OF WEABOOOS!"

Everyone was looking at shadow confused.

The drop came in, the song went to the hardest part.

Eggman and Shadow were now screaming at the top of their lungs,

Trying to win the match.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Eggman missed.

Sudden death came in, eliminating Eggman.

It just cut to the result screen.

Shadow won, and had gained control to the weapon.

A screen popped up.

 **What would you like to do?**

 ***Kill**

 ***autodestruction**

Shadow was already going for the kill, but tails quickly moved the cursor to autodestruction.

"let's trash this base!" he said, as he clicked.

A timer appeared on screen, 5 minutes.

 **Later.**

Everybody was out, Eggman hadn't been seen, and they were all waiting for Blaze and Sonia.

"Where are they?! The base will get destroyed in 1 minute!" shouted knuckles.

They just kept on looking at the base, full of hope that the two would make it out.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

They saw blaze running out of the building, holding sonia. They were both into their werecreature for-

 **BOOM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: i am sorry for the last chapter, it was trashy, and overall bad. I'll try my best this time.**

Sonia woke up. damn, the pain! It was all over her body. She moved her eyes around, and even that hurt a bit. She could hear breathing next to her, and a soft cat tail pushing gently on her arm. It was purple, and putting 2+2 toghether, she realized it was blaze.

Ok, at least she knew one of her friends was there…

She continued moving her eyes. The room… it was her own! She was at home! Her Real home! Not some cage in a forgotten castle!

That meant… she had been saved! Maybe they saved even Francesca! The only way to find out was to… get up.

Yeah, like if that was easy. She moved one leg. "Ow" she moved another leg "Ow" she slowly got up "Ow Ow Ow Ow" at this point, she could finally see Blaze… How long had it been since she saw her? Man, lots of adventures passed since then.

She walked over to the door, and opened it. She now had to face her greatest Enemy yet!

THE STAIRS!

Taking a teeny tiny step down the stairs would surely make her fall.

What to do?

"here, let me help you" Said a voice. She would have turned quicker if it wasn't for the fact that it would Hurt her neck.

Blaze had woken up not too long ago. How… convenient.

"Blaze!" She shouted, before hugging her.

"uhm… do i know you?" Oh, shoot! She doesn't know yet.

"oh… Uhm… well… it's me, Sonic." She said, stunning Blaze for a second. As she waited for her reaction, time felt to slow down.

"…S-Sonic? You are… a girl?" She slowly asked.

"… Yes. I have been keeping it a secret for too long, and… I am even the princess of mobius here." Blaze looked… relieved? What… What did this mean?

"Actually… i have a big secret too." Said Blaze. Sonia payed attention closely as she slowly moved her hand towards her neck…

 _Wait…_

She took off a little device, and the princess' figure turned into one of a prince.

"... You too?" Asked Sonia, taking a closer look at the prince.

"Yes… i have kept it a secret, and i probably should continue to."

"wait a second, are we counterparts from other dimensions or what?" blaze honestly didn't know.

"i don't know… " He was about to put the device back, but then He glanced over Sonia's shoulder. All her friends stood there, in the stairs, watching silently.

Sonia noticed Blaze's visible surprise, and turned, to see what he was looking at.

"… What a luck…" Said Blaze, as he put the device back on, turning him back into the princess he had disguised himself as.

 **Later**

Everyone was in the living room. From Sonia's closest friends like Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy to the far friends like Silver and Blaze.

Her parents were there.

They were all sitting in the living room.

"this… this has been a mess." Said Sonia, while buring her face in her hands.

"it's been for all of us…" Said Francesca.

"i'd like to end this but… i don't know." Sonia looked down. Everything. Everything seemed bad right now.

"… Guess i'll have to go back to beeing a princess…" Said Sonia.

Her parents looked at eachother, and her friends looked at her parents.

"i'm sorry to say it, but yes, you need to come back to the castle." Said Soél.

Sonia slowly got up, now ignoring the pain.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Silver.

"Sonia, i didn't come here just to save My future. I want to give you a choice." Sonia's face was one of relief, but also concern.

"I can do one last thing to help you. I can go back in time, and help you hide your secret"

What he had proposed shocked everyone.

The first one to speak, was Soél.

"You can't do this! Not to my Daughter." He shouted.

"It's her choice." Continued silver, calm as Ever.

The time Stopped. At least for Sonia. She could use this time to think about it.

What would have happened if she didn't reveal her secret? Does she like beeing more a girl or a guy? Should she accept or no?

Difficult questions

If she didn't reveal her secret none of this would have happened, and everything would have been normal.

But… now she had found her parents and she didn't have that secret anymore to weight on her soul!

… she had to make a choice. She looked around herself looking at everyone who had aided her in this adventure. Who did A crucial part, and who did just a little bit to help.

She opened her mouth.

Took a deep breath.

And said:

 **Cliffhanger. Yes. This story has almost come to an end. I am sorry if this all felt trashy or bad… but i hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic was fighting with his friends Against Dr Eggman, nothing unusual. Sonic was speeding around the robot, trying to find it's weak point as the new robot was strong even against Shadow's chaos Spears.

The battle was fierce, it was for the master emerald as Eggman was taking it again from Knuckles, which was fighting alongside Sonic and his friends. Tails was Trying to figure something out from the robot, but it's pordamiun armor was rejecting any kind of signal.

"ohohoho AHAHAH your cactus spikes won't help you, this newly discovered metal can crush you to death!" Shouted Robotnik.

Sonic was trying every spot that looked somewhat weak, but even his strongest attacks weren't doing anything.

Amy was trying to release the master emerald, but the bulletproof glass of the capsule containing the master Emerald was giving her and her hammer an hard time. The robot grabbed Amy and threw her away.

Sonic managed to catch her in a flash and put her down. Eggman was trying to crush Shadow. "Stay Still!" Shouted Eggman in a fit of rage.

Shadow dodged him. "Chaos Spear!" was the magic phrase that summoned said object into his hand, hitting a weakpoint that blocked the movement of the legs.

"No!" Shouted Eggman, as he bashed at the controls. Sonic dashed to the robot, it was his chance.

But Eggman wasn't going to let him have it. after spinning the robot's torso a bit and accumulating some centrifugal force… he hit a blue female hedgehog, which had just appeared from nowhere, pushing sonic away. She flew to the ground, weak.

Sonic immediately ran to her, shouting: "COVER ME!" to the others.

He moved her body a bit to check on her, immediately recognizing who she was. Before he could say a word however, she shushed him, weakly saying:

"Don't worry… our secret is safe now." Her body began disappearing. Sonic was too shocked to ask any questions and could simply watch as his own real identity vanished into pure nothingness.

And she was gone. But what did that mean?! Was he destined to reveal his secret but he himself decided to prevent it?! maybe yes… maybe no… but maybe he shouldn't ask these questions, as they would never get an answer.

Sonic turned. It was time to end this battle.

 **To everyone who sees this… I'm sorry. This story was overall bad, and I feel the need to apologize. I hope I'll be able to entertain you with a better story in the future.**

 **-PowerPulser**


End file.
